


Whumptober Day 18 Panic! At the Disco

by Kazewrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Injury, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Being an Idiot, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Season/Series 02, The Magnus Archives Season 2, Transcribed, Unrequited Crush, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Jon is being paranoid and decides to go into the tunnels again which is not a good idea.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 31





	Whumptober Day 18 Panic! At the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> I have this tagged as JonMartin relationship but as it's set in s2 it's obviously more just Martin crushing on Jon. Also this is set kinda mid season 2 when he's very paranoid but not too far from the Prentiss attacks.
> 
> Whumptober prompt was Paranoid and Panic Attacks
> 
> Written transcript style

[TAPE CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST

I went back into the tunnels again, I'm convinced more than ever someone is down there. But who? The tapes Elias gave me are inconclusive. I [EXHALING] I'm not imaging this. First time maybe, it was right after I'd retuned I half expected to find Jane Prentiss down there again, all those horrible silver worms digging...

[SOUNDS OF THE ARCHIVIST SHIFTING UNCOMFORTABLY]

I checked and rechecked for any signs of those nasty buggers but they're all dead. Spiders can be useful it seems. [SIGHS]

I've been trying to ask everyone if they've been down since retuning. Sasha said only the one time, Martin and Tim both made it clear neither had any inclination to return and I doubt Elias would venture down there.

I want to believe them. I've no reason not too but it's become evident that seeing and believing are two totally different things. Martin swears he won't be going down again after discovering Gretrude's body but I've seen him staring at me in the halls lately. Is he waiting for me to leave so he can go down there?

[SOUNDS OF CHAIR CREAKING]

[ARCHIVIST SIGHES]

Tim only glares at me now. Keeping his distance barely speaking. He's hiding something I'm sure I just..

[MUFFLED SOUNDS OUTSIDE. CHAIR SLIDES, FOOTSTEPS WALKING, DOOR OPENS]

[VOICES IN THE DISTANCE SLOWLY FADE OUT. DOOR CLOSES.]

ARCHIVIST

It was Tim and Sasha. Had they been listening? Were stationed outside this whole time only to just "pretend" to be walking away when they heard me coming? Are they spying on me?

[SOUNDS OF A FRUSTRATED ARCHIVIST]

I want to know what's going in this Archives. How Prentiss got in and why, was it only for revenge or part of a ritual. Why did she simply leave Martin's flat after barricading him inside for two weeks? Did Martin lie about it? No no he couldn't have I received text messages there's no...

[ARCHIVIST'S VOICE TRAILS]

There's no way Martin would lie about that. He was too upset. I should have taken Prentiss a lot more seriously. I should have...

[ARCHIVIST CLEARS HIS THROAT VOICE IS WEAKER]

I could have protected everyone. None of this would have happened and I wouldn't be glancing over my shoulder every day.

[ARCHIVIST SIGHES. CLEARS THROAT. VOICE IS NORMAL AGAIN]

Anyways my bet is still on Tim, his actions are tll guarded to have me believe he's telling me the truth. Whatever he's planning I need to find out.

[TAPE CLICKS OFF]

[TAPE CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST [WHISPERING]

I'm in the main section of tunnels, the ones Jane Prentiss used, I'm trying to find evidence of anyone being down here in the last few days. It's after hours, most of the staff have left so no better time to...

[SOUNDS OF WATER DRIPPING]

Explore a dark creepy tunnel with only a torch and a tape recorder.

[ARCHIVIST WALKING]

It's colder than I remember, I can vaguely see my breath from the torch. Floor is slick too. I think the room is...

[UNFAMILIAR NOISES]

What was that?

[SOUNDS OF SHUFFLING]

Nothing it seems. Tunnels apparently still unsettling to me. Of course why wouldn't they be? The former Archivist murdered down here, not exactly winning me over however I do need...

[SOUNDS OF SKITTERING OR SHUFFLING]

ARCHIVIST [SOUNDING MORE ALARMED]

Someone there? [PAUSE] I'm not frightened if you were curious I-I-I only trying... ah!

[SOUNDS OF ARCHIVIST FALLING OVER]

Damnit! Ow. Slipped on the wet floor, leg gave out. My physical therapist won't be please. Something broke me fall though...what...

[SHIFTING NOISES, SQUELCHING SOUNDS]

Oh. Oh god worms. Thousands of them! [PANTING] Th-th-ere dead right?

[SOUNDS OF PANICKING ARCHIVIST]

They have to be! They're not going bury themselves b-back...

[ARCHIVIST SKIMMING ACROSS THE FLOOR TRYING TO GET UP]

No no no not again. Not...again...I...I have to get out...where's the torch? Where...did one move?

[MORE PANICKING]

ARCHIVIST [VOICE SHAKING]

She's dead, I have her ashes on my desk, she's dead! Jane Prentiss is dead! The worms...ah!

[ARCHIVIST SLIPS]

Damnit! Shit! I can't see anything only feel these nasty worms all over...

[DISTANCE VOICE]

Jon?

ARCHIVIST

Huh...yes...yes I'm here!

MARTIN [VOICE CLOSER]

Jon where are you?

ARCHIVIST

I'm uhhhh not sure but I'm near where Prentiss came in, I fell...

[MARTIN ENTERING]

Jon, there you...oh god. I thought all the worms were gone.

[SOUNDS OF WORMS BEING SQUISHED]

Here, can you stand?

ARCHIVIST

Yes, I think so. Couldn't get my bearings in this room. Dropped my torch, it must have turned off. Ah ah ow!

MARTIN

Here hold on. Why were you down here anyway?

ARCHIVIST

I uh...just looking to see if we missed anything. I mean there are miles of...ow...

MARTIN

Sorry, it's hard to see.

ARCHIVIST

Right.

I just wanted a better feeling of the tunnels is all. [PAUSE] Why are you here?

MARTIN

Oh! I was helping Rosie with a few things. I was about to leave and saw the trap door open.

ARCHIVIST

Right. Thank you. I was fine until slipping. Just the feel of the worms on my skin again. Even dead, everything came back. Everything. [VOICE SHAKING] Her voice echoing through the Archives, the worms crawling over my body, digging into my skin, painfully...

MARTIN

Jon.

ARCHIVIST [BREATHING HEAVILY. VOICE RAISED IN ALARM]

Burying themselves into my f-face a-and neck a-and Tim. Oh g-god Tim. It was my fault he...

MARTIN

JON!

ARCHIVIST

...what? Oh, sorry.

MARTIN

Let's just get back up stairs and I'll make tea.

ARCHIVIST [QUIETER]

Alright.


End file.
